The Last Moment
by SageHoran
Summary: Sage Williams was an ordinary girl, she worked at Starbucks with her four best friends Jordan, Erika, Beth and Katty. she just so happens to run into the famous Liam Payne on her way home from a shopping spree. he takes her to join the boys on a ride to their house. Sage invites her friends. and after meeting each other, they all fall madly and endlessly in love, till the drama.


I sighed, after another day of over obsessive shopping. I rushed a crossed the street, no cars were in sight, but I could hear a rumbling sound. I looked back and shrieked at the stampede of people. I ran as fast as my stiletto heels would take me, fumbling and twisting my ankle, until finally, I trip and land on someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I yell. Jumping to my feet and handing him my hand. He smiles graciously behind dark shades. He wears a black hoodie, and I notice that he seems oddly familiar.

"Hmm. Do I know you? You seem familiar…" I say. He looks from side to side, rushing with me and hiding behind a dumpster. I groan at the terrible smell.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to get found out by crazed fan girls." The boy says.

"Who are you?" I ask. I start to remove his shades. He shrieks and reclaims them.

"I-I I can't tell you." He says.

"I swear I won't scream." I say, practically begging.

"Swear?"

"YES." I say again. He removes his shades. My eyes meet with beautiful sparkling brown eyes. Dirty Blonde hair hidden deep beneath the hoodie.

"Liam Payne?" I ask, remembering the face.

"Shhhh." He hisses. I back up.

"Sorry." I say again. He smirks.

"So now that you know who I am… who are you? He asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Everyone just calls me Sage." I say. He laughs.

"Like the plant?" he jokes. I hiss. "I'm sorry, I was just joking." He says.

"Its fine, well I should probably head home." I say, about to walk away when he pulls me back with him.

"Don't leave me alone with the monsters." He whines. He stares at me with his brown eyes, trying hard not to beg. I groan and return to my spot behind the dumpster. He takes out his phone and calls up harry. They talk for a few minutes until a white limo pulls up. Liam grabs my hand and drags me along with him. I call up my friends and invite them to join us.

"So what are your friends like?" Louis asks. He smirks.

"They're like people." I say. Louis frowns.

"Don't do that to me!" he yells. He hides behind Niall. Niall starts cracking up. Louis flicks him and remains behind him. Niall hisses at Louis.

"Guys, this isn't a cage fight, now chill." I growl. Niall freezes. He leans over to Liam and whispers something in his ear. Liam hisses.

"That's one way to welcome a guest." Liam smirks. Niall bows his head. After that we ride to wherever their taking me. I sit there staring at them as if I'm an intruder. Niall breaks the silence because his stomach growls.

"Really Niall?" Liam asks. Niall apologizes and we stop for nandos.

"What do you want uh…? Sage right?" Zayn asks.

"Yes, its sage, and whatever you guys think is the best I'll have." I say, shrugging. A big smile spreads from left to right on Niall's face. Niall practically orders everything on the menu.

"Eat." He says. My eyes widen. I look at a big display of Salads, wraps, burgers and pitas. I stare at Niall shockingly. He laughs, the boys join in. I literally fall over.

"Sage are you okay?" Liam asks. "Or should I say, Emma are you okay?" he smirks. I gasp, seeing my apron from star bucks in his possession. I snatch it away and stuff it in my backpack.

"Now can we stop at 13th street? My friends are waiting for me." I say.

"You're going to leave us?" Louis says in a depressed voice, whimpering when I say yes.

"NO!" the boys yell, clamping their hands down on my arm and dragging me into a hug. I sigh, knowing I have no chance against them. I sit down again.

"But can we let my friends come?" I ask. Niall nods.

We stop at the corner of 13th street. The boys see four girls and their mouths drop. Louis looks like he's going to have a seizure, Niall looks like he's going to have a heart attack, even states he is, which makes the guys burst into song.

"Never thought it'd hurt so bad

Getting over you-ou and ow

You're giving me a heart attack,

Looking like you do-o

Cause your all I ever wanted

Thought you would be the one..." they sing until I cut them off by opening the door and inviting everyone in.

"Sage!" they all scream, hugging me tightly.

"Hey girls." I say. Louis joins the hug. I glare at him. He backs away.

"Let's go." I say. Niall nods. We make it to their "house" which is really just an apartment building. I stare at the massive structure, analyzing all of it with one look. Liam rushes us to the door before the fan girls attack.

"We are safe." He gasps. I giggle. Katty walks up to me.

"We're in one directions house." She whispers. I nod, not as excited as her.

"Okay, before I forget, this is Katty." I say pointing to the medium sized blonde with denim glasses. "this is Justice." I say, pointing to the short black haired girl with red streaks in her hair. "This is Jessica." I say, pointing to the shortest girl of the group. She has blonde hair, lighter than Katty's and blue glasses. "And this is Ashley." I say, pointing to the second tallest, right behind me. She has auburn hair with bright blonde highlights.

"Hello." The boys say, not once wavering their gaze from me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask. Niall laughs.

"No, you're just confusing." He says. I whimper.

"Will someone take me shopping? I need some air." I say. Louis grabs my arm and walks me outside to his black mustang.

"Come on Sagey." He jokes. "Let's go get you some clothes." He says. When we get to the store I search for a jewelry store. Louis drags me away and finds a shirt that says… "One Direction Infection "with a heart surrounding the words. I shrug it off. He whines. I roll my eyes, throwing it in my cart and rushing back to the jewelry.

"Why do you need jewelry?" he asks.

"I don't, I just want it." I snicker. He groans. I rush to the makeup isle.

"Why do you need makeup, you look beautiful without it." He smirks, pressing against charming.

"No, I'm wearing makeup right now." I snicker, he frowns.

"That's cheating." He says. I smile.

"I'm teasing." I say. He laughs. We rush around the store, picking up item after item until finally, we've checked out, made it to the car, and are on our way home.

Louis jokes around, and then looks at me with bright blue eyes.

"Louis, watch the road!" I scream, when he turns back, we are headed straight for a tree. He doesn't have enough time to swerve away, causing us to collide with the tree.

And that's the closest I've ever gotten to dead.

**(NEW EPISODE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW. ENJOY. BUT DON'T HATE. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.)**


End file.
